Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by Tony2
Summary: *Slash.* Will Turner/Jack Sparrow. Gapfiller. Takes place after Barbossa's death and before they return to Port Royal for the sentencing. (Will's POV.)


Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold.  
  
Pairing: Will Turner/Jack Sparrow.  
  
Summary: Gapfiller. Takes place after Barbossa's death and before they return to Port Royal for the sentencing. (Will's POV.)  
  
Disclaimer: Disney is a bloody multi-billion dollar company that's going to take over the world. I'm but a humble artist taking some liberties with their characters.  
  
Note: Read and review. Authors love to receive feedback. :) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
As he approached Elizabeth, he could tell that something was wrong. Being friends with her since early childhood, it was almost an unconscious ability to read how she was feeling. So when Will tentatively stopped a few inches away, looking sympathetically at her back, and noticing the way it shook in silent anguish, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink.  
  
He knew he loved Elizabeth, that much was certain. If he didn't, he wouldn't of embarked on such a dangerous adventure to get her back. He also knew that Elizabeth loved him in returrn. If she didn't, she wouldn't of sacrificed everything in the name of true love. But it was because she had, that she was now going to become Mrs. Commodore. They were in this together, and both of their hearts were hurting for the other.  
  
So when Elizabeth slowly turned around and focused her attention on the dashing young man before her, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She knew this was going to be the last time she'd ever see her sweet William again. After today, the fantasy of being with him was going to be pushed far away and she would make the Commodore the happiest man in Port Royal. Why, you ask? For the sake of propriety and sticking to her word. After all, that's what every respectable young women did, right?  
  
Will had to stop himself from going after the broken girls retreating form. It was instinct to follow and protect her, no matter what. As he looked down to the water lapping at his feet, he surpressed a sigh of sorrow. He was truly sorry that she had given up her own happiness, for the state of his well being. If only she had known, that her intentions as noble as they were meant to be, were for nothing.  
  
Yes, he did love Elizabeth, but it was no longer in the way she had loved him. He saw her as an older sister. Ever since that day he had been saved from a watery death and taken aboard the Governer's ship, she had been there for him. She had been his guarding angel, always looking out for him. As the years went by, he took it upon himself to repay her back for all the kindness she had ever shown him. In return, he felt he should become the dashing hero she always read about in the romance novels she had.  
  
But now, things were almost becoming painfully clear to him. Ever since he had sprung Jack Sparrow from that jail cell and helped him 'commandeer' the Interceptor, things in his life had began to change. He had broken more than one law in Port Royal and strangely felt a new sense of freedom. Not to mention the rolling waves and the wind threw his hair had made him really feel alive. He had never experienced such a thing, even back home in the blacksmithing shop.  
  
Then there was the Captain himself. His mysterious nature had intrigued him ever since they crossed swords that fateful day. As time progressed, he had come to see the druken scaly wag for more than just the front he flaunted to the worlds unknowing eyes. Jack had a heart and only enough room to love one person: his beloved Pearl. She meant the world to him and the sirens call of sea had ensnared his mind long ago. Behind all the flamboyant gestures and drunken staggers, laid a determined man. Forceful when the time arose, persistant and stubborn to boot. When roping a crew in Tortuga, he had proven his loyality and his awareness. The more time Will was around him, the more his diverse personalities would come out.  
  
During the day, he would silently observe from a far and try to uncover some of the secrets surrounding the daft pirates past. Yet, little was known, even to his fellow crew members. At night, he would toss and turn in his cot, dreaming of smoldering onyx hues lined in kohl and a glistening mischievous grin. Which brought him back to the point. What was it about Jack Sparrow that captured people's hearts so? He knew he was drowning in his unrequited love for the devious bloke and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Being so close, and yet so far away at the same time was maddening.  
  
Some where behind the young man, there was rummagening sounds and loud bangs as golden trinkets were being tossed about the stacks of pirate booty. There, at the center of it all, was one happy man with a thirst for treasure. Golden statues, boxes adorned in large stones, trunks of silver and jewels. 'N certainly enough gold to rival the entire vault in Port Royal.  
  
When a musical jingling sound and exaggerated swaggering had stopped some inches away, he was startled out of his reserve. Turning enough to find the once Captain of the Black Pearl standing there sluggishly, covered in strings of pearls, more than enough treasure bulging out of his pocket, and a rather fitting crown sitting atop his head, looking very pleased with himself. He lifted soulful chocolate hues to meet those across from him, wondering what on earth the pirate wanted with him.  
  
He watched Jack glance from him, over towards the cavern's entrance then back again. Taking a step forward, then shaking his head with a knowing smile, Jack said, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Reaching out an arm to pat the naive boy's shoulder, Jack glanced once again behind to the mountain of gold waiting to be claimed.  
  
He wasn't sure what exactly had spurred his instant reaction. Maybe it was the smirk he had heard in the pirates voice, or the fact he had been so near. Whatever it might of been, it had served as a trigger in the dashing boys heart. Jack had meant kissing Elizabeth, while she was there. But it wasn't Elizabeth he had been secretly wishing to press his lips against. Jack was momentarily distracted and this gave him a chance to act upon his wildest desires. This was a window of opportunity and he decided he was going to take it. No matter what the consenquence for his actions might be.  
  
With quick steps, he had closed the distance between their two bodies. In the moment Jack had glanced his direction, he had grabbed the back of the man's neck, and brought his lips forward in a crushing kiss. It was all or nothing, Will decided. Tilting his head to the side, he angled their mouths so he could have better access to the moist cavern his tongue was so urgently exploring. He had pressed his chest against the other mans, bringing up a hand to cup the pirates cheek as he continued to deepen the kiss.  
  
Threading his digits threw the coarse thicket of the pirates hair, he felt his heart swelling. He lapped and sucked and touched every inch of the man he loved in those few moments of bliss he'd been offered. When he felt his head start to spin from lack of exhaustion and his knees go weak, he still pressed forward, wanting to memorise everything about Jack he could.  
  
When he was on the verge of suffocating, he pulled back from the dizzing kiss and leaned his forehead against the others. In the moments that seemed to stretch like an eternity, he drew in shaky breaths, before taking a step back. It was there he surveryed the creation he had made before him. The notorious Jack Sparrow stood, darkened orbs half lidded with lust, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and his body seemed a mixture between relaxed and rigid.  
  
It only took Jack a few seconds to regain his composure, in which he stared at Will intensely. Confusion and a sense of astonishment were playing across the handsom man's face, his mind seeming to try and form together a question or an explanation for such rash behavior.  
  
When Will had his breathing under control, he allowed a satisfied smile to play across those perfect petals. His chocolate hues were alight and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His whole body was tingling and his dark tresses were sprawled about his shoulders. After swallowing, he took a bold step forward and said in a husky tone, "I didn't miss the opportune moment after all, now did I?" With that, and another stare directed in his direction, he turned and made his exit. Back towards the center of the cavern, water swishing as his retreating form drew farther away.  
  
Which left Jack standing there, staring after the boy with guts silently, contemplating what had just happened and where to go from there.  
  
The - End. 


End file.
